The legends of spyro:the four dragon legends
by Darklegend16
Summary: In the world of avalar we find our heros spyro and cynder as they meet four humans known as the dragon legends.
1. Spyro and cynder

After the defeat of malefor we find are heros flying high in the sky chasing each :catch me if you can Spyro!Cynder yelled dive at her but missed do to her having more agility than recovered and went back to chasing flap his wings rapidly to keep up with cynder but it was no use she was just too fast for slowed down a little to safe his knew she couldn't keep this up for long so she knew that she had to tire him started to do evasive maneuver she started to an inside loop then at the end a knife-edge to the left to go into a downward followed suit,his heart beating hard in his panted as he tried to keep up, his vision started to get shook his head and snap out of it .Cynder made another inside :"I gonna catch you cynder" said though the loop gaining speed from the dive in from the inside loop and nearly catch cynder but fail when cynder barrel roll to the :"nice try she yelled".she flew in a zigzag pattern making it harder to zoom in on her and catch recovered then did an outside loop halfway and rolled back on to her look back to a very tire :"getting tired now spyro".Spyro:"No...yeu".Cynder :''well spyro I getting tired too,hey I think I see a cave up ahead.''Cynder tuck in her wings and started to dive down toward the cynder reach a decant landing altitude she spread her wings and talons out for a soft as she landed at the hentrance of the cave she turn around to find spyro colliding into her causing them tumble into the continue to roll until they bounce off the cave squirmed under :"Got ya"he :"yeah you got me" cynder giggled causing spyro to giggle too they soon started to rushel.C end up on both start to they tryed to pine being stonger then the two mannge to pine her down spyro nuzzel her right stop nuzzeling and look into love and he knew it,he never love anything more in his life than would cross the sky for her,die for the concention was broken when she spok."hey can you get off now" she :Alright why did do something wong?Cynder:"no I am just tired."Spyro got off then rolled back on to her then hawn and said."are you tired".Spyro hawn :I guess so".Cynder:Alright we been though a lot and we need a good :"right"he said as layed down next to cynder and rest his head on her lower :"good night spyro. "Cynder:''good night spyro''Spyro:''good night cynder''.

 **sorry if this chapter suck for guys but I try better but I try better on the next ;please write a review guys and give me a few pointers.**


	2. The nightmare

The next morning The sun rose over the horizon revealing the beauty of the showing more of the new islands floating in the earth's core birds the trees swaying in the showing the inhabitants cheetahs in their villages the moles and dragons in city of did they know that spyro and cynder are alive somewhere.

Meanwhile in the sun rose over the cave allowing the our favorite purple open his eyes and got up and stretch his legs walk over to entrance and sat on his haunches.

spyro's P.V.O(whatever its called).

I still can believe we defeated malefor the most powerfull dragon in history.I can believe  
it! Spyro thought.

(Flashback):Malefor:''you cannot defeat me! I am eternal!''He blasts a purple beam at them to both counter them beam with their own purple beam

Spyro:"just...hang...on"!

both spyro's and cynder's beam overpowers malefor and knocks him down to the ground!He lands on some giant purple get back up only to find ancestors

hovering above :"what is this"!?They trapped him in the :"Noooo''!

(flashback end)

Spyro smiled at that memory and look at the :thank you ancestor with out you help I don't know what would have look over to cynder to find her stirring in her must be having a nightmare spyro over and start nuzzling :"Cynder wake up!"She began to grab her and tired shakeing :"Cynder wake up!""It "justs a nightmare!"Cynder:"spyroo."Tears began to :"Cynder please wake up"!He shoke her was no must be really have a bad nightmare he thought.

author note.

Man I wonder What type Of nightmare Cynder having I hope she with be alright.  
I guess you guys have to find out on chapter you had a happy 4 of july please leave a review.


	3. The nightmare part 2

**I like to thank the solidDeviance for** **following my story and also I like to thank the viewers for reading my story and also please write a review I need your opions on this I don't want to write crap!Also sorry for the wait I had some problems with google docs and had other stuff to you enjoy:)**

In Cynders dream

In the dream Cynder was standing in the middle of no were with nothing but looked around for any sign of life but found felt a little really gave her the layer give her the creeps but this was felt like she was being watch.

Cynder:''Is anyone their?She ask nervously.

Mysterous voice:''Cynderr….Cynndeeer?The voice whisptered. 

Cynder was now really geting nervous look around couldn't find were the voice was coming felt scared more scared then ever one her life almost.

Cynder:''Who are you?!Were are you?Show you self!" 

Mysterous voice:"HaHaHaHa well I'm the one who made you the monster you are and allways will be!And I like to remain hidden I like it better that way. 

Cynder:"what do you want!?"  
(just to let you guys know the voice is female)  
Mysterous voice:"hehehe...well I want two things one to control you and second have you kill spyro hehehe."

Cynder:''I'm not going to kill him!"

Mysterious voice:"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

A dark aura formed around cynder preventing her from grunted as tryed resist the darkness but it look like she was failing.

Cynder:"must...resist.'' 

Mysterious voice:"Why are you resisting?You love the kill!You had no other problems kill other dragons or other things,why this dragon. 

Cynder:'I love..him"

Mysterious voices:"you don't love him."

Cynder:"Your lieing." 

Mysterious voice:"you love power!You want it to destroy the one who evny you the ones you love,everyone.'

soon the darkness began to take hold on cynder grunted as she tryed to fight back but it was no scales began to turn from dark purple to eyes turn to a soulless white.

Mysterious voice:"HaHaHa now Cynder what do you want?"

Dark Cynder:"I want power to destroy the ones who envy me the one I love,everyone!With an wicked echo in her voice."

Mysterious voice:"Now what do you have to do?"

Cynder:"Kill spyro the purple dragon."

Mysterious voice:''Alright now go kill spyro."

Cynder then took off the ground and then went though a portal to the vally of avalar.

Cynder sour though the skys looking for her then flew over a field and spoted her purple grind evily and started to low her attitude and head to her target.

Few seconds later

Spyro was relaxing under a tree with his brother sparx.

Sparx:"beauful night ain't it?"

Spyro:''yeaahh".Spyro hawned

Then out of the blue cynder appared in front them scareing the shit out of spyro but mostly sparxs. 

Sparxs:"Ahhhhh C-cynders an evil she dragon again!I'm out of here!"

Sparxs then flew out of their as fast as his little wings can carry then got into his battle stance ready to battle! 

Spyro:''Whats goten into you cynder!"

Cynder then simled wickly and Then slash at Spyro cuting his left cheek then she ramed him knocking him then started to walk towards for the tryed to stop her self but could't.

Spyro:''C-cynder pleace you have to snap out it.I know your in their.''

Dark Cynder:"Cynders gone." 

Cynder then when for his neck and crush his windpipe leading to a slow painfull then let go of his neck revealing her blood stain wicked simle soon into frown full of scales changed to their normal formed in her eyes extreme sorrow filled her was the only emotion she could feel.

Cynder:"What have I done?spyro?''

Mysterous voice:"hahahahahaha."

Cynder:"Spyro."she said with more tears in her eyes 

The world around her began to fade away into darkness with the laughing being.

Cynder:"spyro."

A loud rour was head waking cynder out her nightmare.

Awakeing 

Spyro made a low rour wakeing Cynder up from her nightmare with a start

Cynder:"Spyro."Tears formed in her nuzzel her head in his cheast as she :"Its okay Cynder it was only a nightmare."he said in a careing tone while nuzzeling the top of her head.

Cynder:"Spyro."

Spyro:"hey why don't you tell me about the nightmare it will make you feel better.

Cynder:"spyro." 

Spyro:"Cynder please calm down." 

Spyro patted her shoulder as she calm down a little bit.

Cynder:"Okay she answer quietly."

Cynder:"Well at the start I was stand in the in middle of nowhere when I heared this voice calling my name." 

Spyro:"keep going.'

Cynder:I heard this voice calling my name and I responded where are you where are you show you then said i'm the one who made you the monster you then she began..."

tears began to leak from her eyes.

Spyro:"Cynder?"

Cynder:"Sorry…She took control of me and made me kill you!" 

She began crying

Cynder:"She stound over your corpse and laugh maniacaly."

Spyro:"And?"

Cynder:"thats it that when you me woke up."

Spyro:"Cyn?"

Cynder;"I think I should go.''

Spyro:"wait...its okay it was only a dream don't worry about and also I know you can over control if someone controlls you."

Cynder: what do you mean?

Spyro:"Remember that part where malefor took control of you?"

Cynder:"when you I was you only reason why you fight."

Spyro Noded.

Cynder:"But what if there a day I can' look at the ground sadly.

Spyro:"Ah cynder...I will fight for you."

Cynder:"thanks."

Meanwhile 

A flying light was zooming past and it appeared to be looking for someone.

Sparx:''Hello!spyro!Cynder!ah!where are they?"Sparx thought **Were in the hell is that purple dragon!He shouldn't be that hard to spot he's purple for god sake!Where is he I hope he's not dead?Ah don't think that he you know he's alive you can sense him.  
**

He keep on flying till he found an entrance to a cave and found to purple dragons just leaving.

Sparx:"oh thank god!Spyro cynder!

Spyro:"Sparx!"

Sparxs:"Oh thanks heavens you two alive!I almost thought you two were dead I but I had a feeling you were a life."

Cynder:"Aw you care about me."

Sparxs:"Um well...it would be heartless if I didn't care and you're not that i did not say I care care you wich. 

Cynder:"what ever.''She said with smirk on her face.

sparxs:"Well come on the Guardians and citizens of warfang are waiting.

Spyro:"Am not sure if I want everyone to know that am alive I kind of want it to be just me and cynder,be left alone.

Cynder:"aw that sounds sweet but we have to let war fang know we are alive so they don't worry an can be side will have fans."

Spyro:"Right."

Sparxs:"well come on."

Meanwhile...an Enemey watch's

Enemy:"Well well well what do we have here our Savior the purple dragon and the terror of the sky I have thank Spyro when I see him and also for Cynder you will pay for what you have done hahahaha!He said as he stare into his crystal ball.

 **How I think this is my biggist chapter just let you know the dragon legends will be introduced in the next chapter and the chapters after that Will be foucing on them spead word on my story on write a :Buy the way I just got new videos game and I want to test them out be on for awhile.**


	4. The dragon legends

Hey guys sorry it took so long guys I got caught up in my video games and I lost my part inspiration for my story.But I will finish my story I promise you. Any ways in enjoy my story guys.

meanwhile in another realm there were a bunch of strange creatures known as

humans as they were just hang around and playing sports. They were some standing on

the track near the field at the school of Thomas Jefferson high school. There were two teens

talking to each other. The first guy was white,wear a red coat and blue jeans. Second

guy was Asian and was wearing a black jacket and black jacket.

Alex:"Man life is really starting to suck?"

Erick:''ya it kinda is."

Alex:''like come on man like why can't just something Exciting ever happen in our lives."

Erick:like what?

Alex:I dunno maybe anything I don't care As long as its not this life,no homework,no

chores no parents.

Erick:"yep"

Their attention shifted to their friend Steven playing football as he ran with the football in

his grapes. As he dodges the other players changing at him.

Alex:"Go Steven go!!!"

Erick:"Come on man you could do this!!

Steven ran faster getting closer to his goal. He ran around the other players and made it

to the end zone. His friends Erick and Alex cheered for him. He was a black man a bit of a

Midget her wore a green jacket and blue jeans. He walk over to friend with a smile on his

face.

Alex:"Nice job great field goal."

Erick:"Um...well good job."

Leon:"nice play man"

Steven:"thanks"

leon was wearing a black coat and blue jeans.

The friend chatted with himself mostly about the game. Then a portal opened up in

the middle of the field.

Alex:"what...the….fuck?!!

Erick:''what hell is this?"

Steven:"It looks like a portal of some sort."

Lennon:"what the heck?"

It then started to pull them in.

Steven:"it's pulling us in!!!"

Erick grabbed the bleachers as the rest held onto his feet. They held on as the force tryed to

pull them. Benches from the track started being pulled into the portal as well as other stuff like

footballs,dirt and part of the field. Soon erick began to loss graph and let go pulling into the portal

screaming.Soon after that the portal closed sealing their fate.

To be continue

Hey guys I been thinking I might start writing a few lemon story's while I am writing this but not in this story it rated teen. It will take a while writing this story so might as well write to get them out of my system see ya.


End file.
